La Intriga de la Espera
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Esperaba. Había estado en ese estado por menos de una hora, pero para él, era la eternidad. Sentado allí, sin saber nada, si estaba todo bien, o si había un problema. Se estaba mortificando. Pero luego, al oír su risa, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado antes, prometiéndose superarlo todo sin importar el pronóstico. [Conclusión Semana Korroh] TTnTT why?


Esta historia, representa para mí, la felicidad que ha inundado mi ser en toda esta semana, claramente, no están larga como la primera "Más Allá de las Intenciones", pero, creo que simboliza muy bien la espera que un fanático posee cuando empieza a sentir pasión por una pareja no-canon y no hay los suficientes fics, imaginen mi júbilo para cuando muchos escritores geniales empezaron a escribir con tanta gracia tantas historias maravillosas sobre estos dos, fue sumamente encantador. Mis más grandes felicitaciones y agradecimientos a todos ellos han hecho un gran trabajo para todos los apasionados lectores.

¿Cómo nació este fic? Pues, ayer me dormí a la 1 AM, y me levanté a las 6 AM para salir con unos amigos al Ávila, aquí en Caracas, fue agotador, llegue a las 3 PM y me dormí hasta las 7 PM, la cuestión fue que soñé con una escena de este fic, y cuando me levanté, no me dejaba en paz, así que le cree una trama, y por ese camino es que elaboré a esta dulzura, espero les guste.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Esperaba. Había estado en ese estado por menos de una hora, pero para él, era la eternidad. Sentado allí, sin saber nada, si estaba todo bien, o si había un problema. Se estaba mortificando. Pero luego, al oír su risa, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado antes, prometiéndose superarlo todo sin importar el pronóstico.

**Rated T:** ¡Advierto la presencia de una sensualidad inminente! (lo siento, no pude evitarlo, otra vez) Sigo amando a Iroh II, más si esta con Korra, y yo, como la victima escritora, me he visto acosada por un millón de historias en mi mente, soy esclava de mis propias ideas, pero lo disfruto tanto…

La pareja principal será **Korra **&** Iroh II**, mi segundo fic de esta pareja no-canon, =3 ¡que emoción! Espero les guste. Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, abrirle el paso a nuevas posibilidades, infinitas posibilidades. ¡Deseo que en el Libro 3 nos abran camino a las ilusiones de nosotros, Los Korroh Fans! O como deseemos llamarnos en un futuro…

_¡Espero hayan disfrutado de los Especiales de la Semana!_

* * *

**…**

**La Intriga de la Espera**

**…**

Nunca se imaginó en una situación similar. Había complacido a su esposa, Korra, al traerla a su tribu de origen para una supuesta visita a su añorada familia, y él, preocupado por su felicidad, acepto con gusto. Arregló todo como el Señor del Fuego, dejando a su madre a cargo del mandato por las dos semanas que estarían fuera; dos días de viaje, tres días muy activos con sus suegros, incluyendo una cacería tradicional en la que casi le daba un ataque cardíaco por diferentes razones que nunca se atrevería a exponer. Para la siguiente actividad, visitaron a Katara, la curandera más experimentada del mundo, y la más querida por el Avatar ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Korra la había acaparado para ella sola, sacándolo de la habitación, con la excusa de que debía hacerse una supuesta consulta, cerrándole el paso en las narices, como pocas veces lo hacía, diciéndole que podía ir a otro lado con tranquilidad, sellando la orden con un pequeño beso.

¿Por qué su mujer le había sacado prácticamente a patadas de la sala?

Si no mal recordaba, se había quedado como idiota por más de cinco minutos viendo aquella pared que le impedía el paso, como si fuera un perro, refunfuño soltando humos, literalmente, pues se sintió apartado. Apenas habían hablado los tres con tranquilidad durante el almuerzo, y la morena ni siquiera le había comentado sus planes como para que él no se quedara con ese tormento de buscar los porqué de sus acciones. Se sentó con pesadez en un cómodo sofá de piel, sin cuidar su postura, no había nadie allí que le exigiera estar tan tieso como una tabla, como para que no se sentara con normalidad. Apoyo sus brazos hacía atrás contra el respaldo, hizo lo mismo con su cabeza, necesitaba relajarse, vaya que tenía otro lado de la familia muy activo y expresivo, además de tener bastantes ánimos humorísticos, si así podía decirlo.

Miro el techo, el azul, le hizo recordar el océano, el lugar en el que tanto le encantaba estar, pero con su actual estatus del Señor del Fuego, no podía abandonar su responsabilidad para hacer lo que más le apetecía: vivir aventuras. Pero sonrió con triunfo al recordar que por lo menos había vivido muchas de ellas antes de asumir el trono, sin desperdiciar ni un solo momento; como en el que había aceptado al Avatar como una aliada especial para cumplir ciertas misiones de las Fuerzas Unidas, así fue como ellos se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos, logrando entenderse el uno al otro de una manera que sólo experimentó con su abuelo y su madre a momento de instruirse… En todos esos meses, se dio cuenta, muy poco a poco, de algo que lo llevaba consternado, sin mencionar su agonía, por no poder ubicar un nombre a su padecer, hasta que lo entendió…

Se había enamorado del Avatar…

Por eso la falta de aire, los deseos de tenerla en sus brazos, de abrazarla, de protegerla. Siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, siempre la defendía, siempre estaba allí para ella; y luego entendió también, que ella siempre estaba allí para él. La explicación perfecta de porque sentía en su estómago un vacío del tamaño del universo al verla desolada o abatida, del porque odiaba escucharla hablar de otros hombre que producían en ella interés o tristeza. El por qué amaba su sonrisa siempre en su rostro, y su presencia a la hora de comer, sus risas al hablar, su cabello bailando con el viento, su esbelta figura al combatir…

Tantas, tantas razones para enamorarse de ella. Tan magnifica, tan inigualable.

A la hora de entrenar, nadie era mejor compañera que ella. A la hora de analizar una estrategia, nadie cumplía con más eficiencia el papel de seguirle paso a paso, pues le escuchaba con atención, y si él se lo pedía, ella le daba un buen resumen y algún consejo para un plan de respaldo. Al momento en que casi tenían la soga al cuello, llegaba ella para igualar las ventajas y salir victoriosos de la batalla. Al momento de ponerse melancólicos con una copa de vino, ella estaba allí para hundirse sin ahogarse en las miles de historias que contaba sin pausa alguna, agradeciendo su amistad con gran alegría, disfrutando de su compañía. Si estaban muy cansados, o no podían ni caminar por sus tambaleos, adoraba arroparla en el sofá del salón de compartir del barco, mientras velaba su sueño desde el piso, donde dormía cuando ya no podía ni con su alma.

Era feliz. Sería feliz con ella a su lado.

El Avatar, la Princesa Legítima de la Tribu del Agua, por ser la única hija de Tonraq, aunque había cedido su derecho a sus primos, pues ya cargaba con muchas labores por cumplir; pero si él se decidía, si daba el paso más crucial en toda su vida, ella tendría otro título de gran peso sobre su espalda: sería su esposa, su señora, la Señora del Fuego. Le resultó irónico como alguien como ella, que aborrecía ejercer el poder como autoridad oficial sobre las personas, tuviera tanta influencia de ese tipo, aunque aún existían muchas personas que no la tomaban en serio, ella trabajaba duro para ganarse la confianza del mundo, demostrando su valía con gran dedicación, queriendo ser parte y ser líder, sin oprimir ni obligar. El dolor de los demás, era el suyo.

Se había enamorado de una diosa. La más hermosa, la más poderosa, la más humana. La más peligrosa.

Volviendo al presente, aún es su intrigante espera tras el mural, recordó con cierta tristeza, como en una de sus misiones en el Reino Tierra, la morena había presenciado el asesinato de un niño, una inocente criatura de tan sólo unos seis años de edad, en manos de unos bandidos; completamente afectada por los gritos de la madre, y el peligro que sufría el padre al querer vengarse de los atacantes, ella había entrado sin control en el Estado Avatar. Su susto fue enorme al verla así, sin control, la joven arrogó a los hombres por el precipicio de la montaña donde estaban, su aire control, casi se volvía un tornado, el mar, casi llegaba a donde estaban, se produjo un terremoto y sintió el aire volverse caliente, como si ellos fuesen a incinerarse de un momento a otro. Desesperado por verla sufrir tanto, se acercó arrastrándose como podía por el suelo, saltó para tomar su mano con todas sus fuerzas, cuando la tocó, cruzaron sus miradas, y fue aterrador, la luz blanca en sus ojos, le petrificaron por unos segundos, sintió que ella apenas y le reconocía. Ignorando la sensación, trago grueso, para jalarla poco a poco hacia él, para abrazarla, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

**– **_Tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy aquí._ **– **Si bien lo que murmuraba no significaba nada, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Sintió las lágrimas de la chica empaparle el traje, y la acercó más hacia él, aliviado de que ella se calmara, de que volviera en sí. Sintió como ella se llenaba de culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar al menor, sintió como se menospreciaba, sintió su dolor.

**– **Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. **–** Repetía ella sin parar, le frotó la espalda, para tratar de reconfortarla. Sus soldados llegaron y cumplieron con pesar el deber que tenían, escoltaron a lo que quedaba de familia, y al anochecer, una vez todos más tranquilos, se despidieron del cuerpo inocente en el valle de la montaña. El Avatar no sonrió por una semana.

**…**

Escuchó con sorpresa una carcajada que salía de la habitación continua, curioso, quiso pegar la oreja a la pared para escuchar la conversación, pero se lo prohibió, eso no era de buena educación, resignado, volvió a sentarse, esta vez, en una posición más apta para meditar. Recordó que el Avatar había vuelto a sonreír luego de una conversación con la madre del niño, al llegar a la ciudad destino, pues la joven se había negado a dejarlos seguir solos el resto del camino. Cuando conversó con ella, descubrió que la joven había descubierto que debía aceptar lo inevitable en ciertas ocasiones, se lo dijo con pena, e incluso con vergüenza.

Pero él la entendió, cuando una persona es testigo de un acto tan atroz, no puede llegar a ser el mismo de nuevo, pero debe continuar, y eso, conlleva el aceptar… Le sonrió aquella vez con comprensión, transmitiéndole tranquilidad, habían atravesado una nueva etapa. Se apoyaron los siguientes días entrenando con fervor, era su manera de volver a la rutina, para intentar retornar a la normalidad. Contribuyó mucho también en ello la perro-oso-polar del Avatar, Naga.

Se metió en sus pensamientos para recordar el día en que se le confesó, se percataba en esos días de ciertas señales que le hacían creer que la morena también tenía sentimientos por él. Volvió a ser un adolescente, como si atravesara por el primer enamoramiento, pequeños encuentros, sonrojos, tropezones, bromas, abrazos, consejos, besos en la mejilla, ligeros detalles que hacían tan grandes diferencias y avances en ellos…

**…**

Estaban en la cubierta del barco, veía la luna en todo su esplendor, las manos detrás de su espalda, una postura que hacía renombre a su título de General, sus ojos observaron también las estrellas y bajaron al horizonte. Sintió alguien acercarse, pero sabía ya quién era, nadie más caminaba así, con la fuerza y sigilo de un tigre y con la frescura y ligereza de alguien que parece caminar en una nube, lista para relajarse, lista para atacar, siempre preparada.

**– **Hoy hace una noche estupenda. **– **Inició ella la conversación.

**– **Así es.** – **Dijo el, en medio de un suspiro. Dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que ahora estaba a su lado. Su rostro también observaba la luna, y pudo observar sus ojos en todo su esplendor, grandes, expresivos, los ojos de la más bella criatura en la existencia. **– **Korra. **–.**

**– **Iroh. **–.**

Habían dejado las formalidades desde hacía ya varios meses, tras muchísimas misiones, tras convertirse en tan fieles amigos. Con valentía, tomo la mano del Avatar, sin atreverse a mirarla, la apretó un poco, muy ligeramente, y sintió ese mismo apretón, sutil, de parte de ella para él. Sonrieron el uno para el otro, por fin viéndose a los ojos.

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

La rodeo de los hombros y la acercó a su costado, vieron el cielo y el mar, tan iguales, tan diferentes, iguales a ellos dos. Besó su frente y ella besó su nariz. Pero sintió la necesidad de hablar, debía hacerlo. Se rasco la nuca, nervioso, mientras pensaba en que decir.

**– **Korra, yo… **– **Empezó, llamando la atención de la morena, que le miraba… esperanzada… Se colocaron frente a frente, el tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas, buscando soporte. **– **Son muchas las cosas que quiero decir.** – **Confesó**. – **Yo… tengo sentimiento por ti. **– **Listo, había mostrado sus cartas, su último movimiento, la vio sonrojarse, y como bajaba la mirada, su corazón estaba a mil.

**– **Iroh… **– **Se quedó atento a lo que decía… **– **Yo… **– **Sentía que se ahogaba. **– **¡Yo también! **– **Le dijo, casi como si quisiera que lo escuchara para salir corriendo, pero él no la soltó y le sonrió grandemente, ella lo hizo igual, transmitiéndose el cariño y respeto que se tenían.

**– **He empezado a amarte. **– **Le termino de confesar, para acercarla más a él. cuanto tiempo había esperado, cuanto tiempo sintiendo que moría por ella, y ahora, vivía por la misma razón. Ahora, ella era su todo, y sin importar que, ella sería su mayor tesoro, y así la mostraría al mundo.

La besó.

Lento, suave… profundizó la caricia, fue algo extenso… tan intenso para los dos, que se aferraron el uno al otro, él no soltaría por nada su cintura, y ella, no dejaría de acariciar sus sedosos cabellos azabaches con dulzura. Se separaron para tomar aire, mirarse con adoración, para luego volver a besarse, extrañando la oleada de sensaciones que se transmitían.

**– **Yo ya te amo… **– **Le dijo ella un tiempo después. Completamente seguro de sus decisiones, se prometió volverla la mujer de su vida, sería ella el Avatar y todo lo demás; pero sería _su_ Avatar, _su_ princesa, _su_ reina.

Su amor.

**…**

Con su corazón otra vez corriendo el maratón, sonrió con gran júbilo, mostrando su más encantadora sonrisa. Recordó por igual el especial momento en que le propuso matrimonio y como ella había saltada a él llena de alegría y emoción. Su nerviosismo al pedir su mano a su padre. Su timidez al ser abrazado por su futura suegra. Su emoción al organizar el gran evento. Sus nervios con toda la gran familia y amigos reunidos. Su felicidad al ver a su madre emocionada por verlo enamorado y feliz, abrazando a su futura nuera, su amada y futura esposa. Su orgullo al verla coronada como **_su_** Señora del Fuego. Su dedicación en preparar una ocasión especial para cada uno de sus tres aniversarios.

Toda esa felicidad se multiplicó al verla salir sonrojada del cuarto donde estaba con Katara. La mayor, los abrazo a los dos con mucha alegría, el no comprendió bien el porqué, pero no le importó, devolvió el abrazo con igual cariño.

**– **Voy a hacer té. **– **Dijo con una gran sonrisa. **– **Necesitan hablar. **– **Decretó con aires misteriosos. Al retirarse, Korra le vio medio burlona.

**– **Estas sonrojado, querido.** – **Comentó, mientras acariciaba su cara. **– **¿En qué pensabas? **– **Le preguntó mientras descansaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su marido.

**– **En todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. **– **Le digo sin temor alguno. Para luego besarla. Seguidamente ella rió con ligereza, como si fuera a confesarle una travesura.

**– **Tengo algo que decirte. **– **Sus fracciones cambiaron de repente, como si tuviera cierto miedo. **– **No sé si te alegrará, o si no te va a gustar… Veras… **– **Intentó conseguir las palabras. **– **Llevamos tres años casados. **– **Comenzó, él vio oportuno comentar.

**– **Los mejores de mi vida, junto a los años contigo en el mar.** – **Con orgullo, la volvió a abrazar.

**– **Serían más de cinco años conociéndonos. **– **Completó ella. Para luego comentar. **– **Somos los Señores del Fuego. **– **Siguió señalando.

**– **Eso ya lo sé. **– **Dijo el todavía sonriendo con su esposa en brazos.

**– **Y… **– **Trago con dificultad, mientras se volvía un tomate. **– **Nos exigen un heredero. **– **El aire cambio entre los dos, afectando el ambiente. Volvió a verla, preocupado. ¿Le habían dado una mala noticia? Su expresión era para él indescifrable, nunca antes se la había visto, una mezcla extraña de inquietud y felicidad que le desconcertaba.

**– **Yo no tengo apuros, tesoro. **– **Intentó tranquilizarla. Ella le sonrió de medio lado. Para su sorpresa, tomó su mano derecha, él la siguió atento con la mirada, para sentir su boca secarse y perder el aliento con la siguiente acción.

Con delicadeza, ella depositó la mano del azabache en su vientre, cubierta por su propia mano, mientras sonreía con ternura, completamente feliz por el milagro que se desarrollaba dentro de ella, la demostración del verdadero amor que se profesaban los dos. Su pequeño, su primogénito.

**– **Seremos papas. **– **Dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules. **– **Estoy embarazada. **– **Sentenció finalmente. Mientras le sonreía, muy nerviosa por su reacción.

Iroh no dejaba de ver su mano sobre el vientre de Korra, anonadado. Cuando sintió que ella dejaba de tener su mano sobre la de él, se dio cuenta de que debía de dar a entender su alegría, envuelta en sorpresa.

Le sonrió como pudo, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar con precisión, soltó una carcajada mientras la abrazaba, la besó, emocionado, sin poder evitar que pequeñas lágrimas también corrieran por su rostro. Frotó su nariz con la de ella, mientras tomaba su rostro. Pensó que su corazón no soportaría tanta alegría.

**– **Seré papá. **– **Pudo articular. **– **Seré papá. **– **Repitió, alzándola en el aire, abrazándola de nuevo.

**– **Seré mamá. **– **Repetía ella por su lado. **– **Tendremos un bebé. **– **Se besaron una vez más. Katara veía todo desde el umbral de la sala, recordando su propio primer anuncio de estar encinta, igualmente feliz por la pareja.

Todavía fuera de sí, Iroh se arrodilló frente a su esposa, le subió la camisa un poco, y besó con devoción su vientre, ya no tan plano. **– **Hola hijo, soy tu padre, me alegra tanto que estés en camino. **– **Dijo al ser que crecía de los dos, Korra le acariciaba el cabello, enternecida. **– **Tu mami es la mujer de mi vida, te encantará. Tus abuelas no dejaran de mimarte. **– **Siguió afirmando sin dejar de sonreír y reír.

**– **Tu abuelo no dejara que no seas un guerrero. **– **Susurró por su lado el Avatar, acariciando ahora ella su propio abdomen. **– **Creo que a papi le fascinará enseñarte con él como ser alguien de gran corazón y alma. **– **Declaró con orgullo, besando a su esposo, quien ya se había colocado de pié.

**– **Gracias. **–. **Le dijo.

**– **No. **– **Negó ella. **– **Gracias a ti. **– **Lo abrazo, siendo correspondida por igual. Iroh le besó la frente y la puntilla de la nariz, para ir por el abrigo por abrigo, colocárselo y ayudar a su pareja a hacer lo mismo. Se despidieron con mucha alegría y agradecimiento de Katara, quien los felicitó, dándoles también algunos consejos y pequeños aportes al respecto de la situación.

**– **Ahora vamos a decirle a tus padres. **– **Le dijo Iroh, mientras la levantaba para que se acomodara sobre Naga, a la cual ya le había dicho que esperaba a su primer "cachorro".

**– **Papá querrá matarte. **– **Bromeó la morena.

**– **Qué va. **– **Respondió él, igualmente bromeando. **– **Si va a adorarme. **– **Aseguro, mientras se alejaban de la pequeña cabaña con rumbo a la casa donde aguardaban los padres de Korra, futuros abuelos, junto a una cena deliciosa de seguro. Casi no podía esperar por llegar a la Nación del Fuego y decirle a su madre de la gran noticia, para que después de celebrar, lo anunciaran al público, que de seguro esperarían felices la llegada del primogénito.

Ese pequeño ser, sería su amado legado al mundo. Estaba iniciando una nueva aventura, serían unos meses llenos de nuevos y grandiosos eventos. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar la manifestación y nacimiento de su hijito.

La inesperada espera en el sofá, llena de recuerdos y suposiciones, valió la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

Escribirlo fue sensacional. Me he esforzado un montón y espero que hayan vivido cada momento como lo he hecho yo, grite como una colegiala. Adoraría saber sus opiniones, por favor, incluso un crudo "me gusta" me ayudaría a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien ;) más si se trata de una historia dedicada a una de mis parejas favoritas. Gracias a **kakatsushi**, por abrir esta nueva y maravillosa puerta a cada uno de nosotros.

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. **(¡REVIEW!)** No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre…

**Marianita–chan =3**


End file.
